Infected
by Amaya Hitomi 253
Summary: You and me have a disease, you affected me, and you infect me. I’m afflicted your addicted… addicted to watching me bleed.  RenxIchi [[SMUT]] –ONE SHOT


Infected  
By: Amaya Hitomi  
Genre: Romance  
Universe: Bleach  
Spoilers: I can't really do so. I only saw one episode, and as filler as it was, I don't know shit. I looked at fan art, and fan fiction. All I know comes from Zaxel and wikipedia.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, BDSM, Smut, A.U.  
Summary: You and me have a disease, you affected me, and you infect me. I'm afflicted your addicted… addicted to watching me bleed. (( RenxIchi)) [[SMUT –ONE SHOT--  
A/N: I know nothing about bleach, but I've been told that soul reapers bleed. Too bad, I'm changing it. This is a gift fic for Zaxel. XD Love ya Hikari!!!

--xx—XX—xx—

"Ready to play, Ichigo?" He said. I knew his voice though he surprised me from behind. I could recognize him anywhere. Besides, he's the only one who could get near me with out throwing my radar into fits. I can feel his cool fingers through my hakama. His fingers are always cool. Well that can be expected, as he doesn't have blood running through his veins. That's why he has such an obsession with me. The only one in the soul society that can actually bleed, and Renji, he just has this unhealthy obsession with blood.

I don't actually answer him. I know where this will begin and end, this game has been going on for years, or what feels like years. There's nothing new that could change. His breath, hot, a contrast to his fingers, still tingles at my ear. He will wait for an answer, patiently. I won't give it to him though. He knows this, but still waits. Minutes leak on, my back still to him, his hand on my waist, and breathe tickling my ear.

"Fine then" He says quietly, finally, "If you don't WANT to play, I'll just make you" Renji says. I turn to him. He had let his hair down before starting, a slight turn on for me. His hair was just so much prettier down, his cascading red locks, everywhere. I reach out a hand to touch it. He smacks it away as is expected. He knows I can't help but try to touch his hair. He knows this and toys with it.

" Did you ask to touch my hair?" Renji asks me, his tone cool.

"No." I reply flatly, knowing this will tick him off.

"No what?" he asked, raised eyebrow.

"No" Simply replied.

'SMACK'

I knew it was coming, but it still stung nonetheless. I reached a hand to my aching cheek. His eyes were frozen. Red and frozen. He just looked at me as though trying to decide something about me. I never did know why he does this but this only lasted a minute before he starts in on me again.

" What did I tell you Ichigo?" he whispers.

"To many things to remember…" I reply cheekily.

"Being cheeky is unnecessary, you know what I told you and deliberately disobeyed. You do know what that means."

I just looked at him. Though my expression on the outside may remain impassive, I was excited. I've been waiting for this all day.

" It means that you shall be punished." Renji's voice was husky it made me shudder. His fingers caught in my hair. I can feel a few strands detaching themselves from my scalp. He dragged me to the room, the room we "played" in. It's dark, like it always is. It's cold, like every other night we've spent in it. It's so routine, but I love it.

He hasn't let go of my hair, not that I mind, that little ache alone is sending blood to my nether regions. He is tying my arms. I'm trying, almost, to stop him. He loves it when I put up a fight.

He finally lets go of my hair. I stare up defiantly at him. He looks down his nose at me. Though chained in an upright position on the wall, I felt more comfortable and at home than I would lying on the couch. I felt my hakama, more than saw it, being slipped of me. My slightly hard cock sprang forth. Renji smiled slightly.

"What's this, already been expecting me?" He said stepping back from me. His cold finger traced the scars littered through my body. He inflicted most of which. This made my cock slowly stiffen. He bent onto his knees and stuck out his tongue to trace the scar just over my heart. The first scar inflicted by him in this room. The scar, Star shaped, marked me as his, he said. And every time he touches it, it makes me moan.

He looks to the wall; I know he's deciding which toy to use first. By which one he chooses I can tell how long he's been waiting for this. His first weapon of choice is the box cutter. He runs his finger over it first. Not that it will do anything, as he can't bleed. He takes the box cutter over to me. I take a slow breath as the sharp edge is placed near my shoulder. I wince and moan as it slides over and slices through my skin, drawing rivulets of deep red blood from me. Renji's eyes red, and clouded, watch greedily, as the blood runs down my arm dripping of my fingertips. He takes the box cutter and drags it slowly and deliberately down my arm, causing blood to fall. My breath catches in my throat and tears moisten my eyes. I've bitten through my lip holding back an agonizing sound. That however did not stop the desperate cry from my throat. He looks on; the precious red liquid stains the floor. He laps hungrily at it. His mouth is stained but he doesn't care, I don't care. He slits little scatted lines in my abdomen licking, sucking, every piece of skin before the blood stain it. He ignores the part that needs him most. My cock now aching, throbbing in time with my heart, was left unnoticed, while the red hair, shinigami nicked my skin. I know when I'm losing too much blood and can let him know so he can wrap it up. I know that point is rapidly approaching. I gasp his name. As his lips, and his blade works the inside of my thighs. White-hot desire flashed before my eyes.

"Renji" I try, my words coming out shaky, stuttered, pain in desire coloring my tone. "I…." I moan again as he licks my particularly sensitive piece of flesh.  
"It's.. Here…" He knows what that means. The time has been coming for moments. Spasms shock my core, my system, as orgasm earthquakes. Hot spurts of liquid mingle with the red running of my blood. Both of which were slowing as I came down from my high. I opened my eyes waiting for the continuation. Renji was way ahead of me; he slipped out of his own Hakama. He swaggered his way to me. The next thing I noticed was his cock fully sheathed in me. Unprepared, and raw, as always. The pain rockets and I cried out. Renji just laughed pulling out fully before ramming back in all the way, grinding into my sweet spot roughly. I groan. I'm getting Hard again. He roughly wrenches his cock out of me and crammed his large cock back inside. I can't help but push back into his hips, he grabs me however.

"Stay Still" He growled, his voice gravely with desire, lust, and hunger. I obeyed. Or I at least tried to. It was hard as he fucked me so roughly, so sweetly painful. My moans, cries, of pain mixed in with mine of pleasure. Soon he was spurting his seed into my ass, and that forced threw me into my second orgasm of the night. I was riding out my orgasm when I was unchained. I followed Renji into the bedroom where I fell asleep in his arms. Tomorrow we will go into the same routine. We have this disease, but how could something so painful, be something so… enjoyable. Sometimes, after times like this, I thank god that I can bleed


End file.
